Heaven's not enough
by MagicComet
Summary: 182 always did have a horrible life...but it will get worse. She has been tortured her entire life and just wants it all to end. She is to innocent to have to go through so much pain..and yet..she has to.
1. Chapter 1

She hated her whole life and she just wanted it all to stop. When she was created, her creator treated her as an experiment, a useless being to toy with. She was very fragile and sensitive. She never spoke to anyone unless spoken to first or unless she had to. She has never experienced love before and she doesn't expect to anytime soon. Her entire life…was a living hell. Her name is 182. She was running through the emptiness, faster then she ever did. Someone who hated her very much was chasing her. The person chasing her was her enemy. He treated her like she was nothing and he made her a slave. 182 began to run even quicker, unfortunately though she had tripped over a rotten log and she laid on the ground, exhausted. Her enemy, who was 868 approached her with a rope in his hands. He quickly tied her up and started dragging her back to his hideout. 182 whimpered in fear as she struggled in the rope. 868 could care less about her discomfort and he dragged her inside then threw her in her cage. 182 laid down in the cage, oily tears going down her face. She knew that she would get punished later. And she would forever regret trying to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

868 came to her cell a few hours later with a whip in his hands. He was very displeased with her attempt to escape and he forced her to turn around with her back facing him. "This is what happens when you try to escape." he said with a harsh tone and he began whipping her across the back. 182 yelped in pain every time he did and she whimpered as oil started spreading over her back from the cuts. 868 grinned in satisfaction and he whipped her one last time before finally leaving her cell.

182 fell to the floor with tears going down her face and oil surrounding her body. She cried silently until she finally past out from exhaustion. She stayed asleep until morning when 868 came into her room and splashed cold water on her. 182 immediately woke up and looked around frantically. She looked at 868 in fear and she was shivering.

"Get up. It's time for you to do some work." He said with a cold expression on his face. 182 nodded and whimpered before getting up and walking out of her cell. It had been a daily chore to clean up all messes that 868 made around his hide out. When she was done he made her go out and get supplies. If she came back with nothing then she would get a beating but if she came back with a good amount of things then he would reward her by giving her a blanket to use at night.

This time she wasn't so successful on bring back tools. 868 glared at her and saw cuts all over her body. "I see you ran into a cat beast while you were gone but that's no excuse for you to not have any supplies." He crossed his arms and 182 was trembling and looking at him with fear in her eyes. 868 grabbed her arm and dragged her inside to beat her. He used a big stick to do it and he hit her hard on the back with it. He heard a crack and grinned, knowing he broke her spine.

He continued hitting her with the stick until she was almost completely broken into pieces. He chuckled darkly as she cried and whimpered in pain. "How pathetic." He rolled his eyes and dropped the stick then left and went into his room. 182 cried as oil surrounded her and she couldn't move because of her broke bones. She would have died if 868 hadn't ordered another servant to fix her up.

She ran to her cell and cried herself to sleep. Hoping it would be better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

182 woke up the next morning, though she was still very tired she did her chores anyway, this time when she went out to get supplies she was successful in doing so, so this time she didn't get punished. She was now in her room waiting for 868 to come in and give her orders. When he hadn't come in her cell for a while she began to wonder if he left or something. She wasn't about to come out of her cell and look though because since he hasn't visited her she considered it a blessing. So she just waited until her cell door finally opened and someone was thrown in.

182 looked down and saw a little girl with 868 standing behind her. "I caught this little brat snooping around my hideout. So I decided to use her. She will be staying in your cell since I'm running short on spare rooms. Don't try anything funny." He growled then slammed the door. The little girl looked at 182 in fear and confusion. "W-who are you? What i-is this p-place?" she trembled and stuttered. 182 looked at her with sadness in her eyes but she said nothing and looked away.

The small girl frowned and crawled to a corner to lay down. 182 looked at her and tilted her head when she saw the letter, V on the little girl's back. 182 figured that, that was her name and she watched as V laid in the corner. She laid down herself to take a nap and she soon drifted off into unconsciousness. V stayed awake though, too frightened to go to sleep.

She had no idea on what was going on. She just wanted to go home. But home was nowhere near where she was now.


	4. Chapter 4

V stayed awake the entire night. She was freezing cold in the cell because there was no heat what's so ever in there. 182 used the blanket that 868 rewarded her with to keep warm. When she woke up that morning she noticed V shivering and she felt bad that she didn't share the blanket. So 182 got up and went over to the small girl and wrapped the blanket around her.

V blinked slightly in confusion. She thought that 182 would hurt her and she spent the night in the corner to avoid her. V looked at her and smiled slightly though. "T-thank you." 182 nodded and sat down next to her. She watched the door in case 868 would come in.

868 finally did come In to see if V and 182 escaped or not. He raised a brow when he saw 182 by V with the blanket wrapped around the child. "I see you two have become friends." He glared slightly at 182. "You know perfectly well that new comers have to earn their privileges." 182 didn't move from V's side and she only stared at 868. V whimpered slightly and started to take the blanket off.

182 stopped her. She wanted V to feel safe as much as she can in this evil place. 868 stepped foreword. "Your making a big mistake 182." 182 frowned; knowing she would be punished for this and she looked at V. V had taken the blanket off and set it down.

She looked at 868. "S-sorry." 868 glared but nodded and looked at 182. "You need to clean the beast's cage today." 182 froze in fear; she had cleaned it before only the beast was actually in it. She almost died the first time she did it. 868 rolled his eyes.

"Well get moving. It's not going to clean itself." 182 whimpered but nodded and got up. She walked out of the cell. "As for you." 868 looked at V. "You can clean up around this place." V nodded and walked out of the cell. She started cleaning everything up.

182 went into the beast's cage quietly. The monster that was living in the cage was a cat beast. 868 used it to scare off any unwanted visitors or to punish his uncooperative prisoners. 182 had a couple of rags and a thimble full of water to work with. She started to clean dried oil off the walls and dirt off the floor.

She tried to stay as quiet as possible because the beast was sleeping in the corner not to far from her. She continued to clean until she wasn't able to reach any higher to clean the walls. 182 had cleaned the floor nicely and she put any piece of trash in a hole in the floor. She was finally done until she accidentally dropped the thimble of water and it made a loud noise when it hit the floor. This caused the cat beast to wake up and growl at 182.

182's pupils shrunk and she started to tremble in fear. The beast approached her and raised a claw to swat at her. 182 jumped out of the way and started to run towards the cage door with the cat beast running after her. She ran through the bars but the beast had hook a claw through the fabric in her back and started to drag her back into the cage. 182 held onto the bars tightly so it couldn't and she tried to push forward so it's claw would rip out of her fabric.

She whimpered in pain but finally managed to get the claw to come out and she ran as quickly as she could back to her cell, panting. 868 saw her run past with the fabric in her back ripped but her just rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing. V was already in their cell. She was drawing on the walls with a rock. 182 panted and laid on the floor, terrified.

V saw the rip in her back and frowned. She came over to her and looked at the cut before pulling out some thread and a needle. "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly. 182 looked at her with fear in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can fix you up." V said and started to sew the cut in her back up.

182 relaxed slightly and let her sew it up. She was thankful for what she was doing for her and she quickly fell asleep while V was fixing her.


	5. Chapter 5

182 woke up hours later after V had fixed her up. She looked around her cell, seeing only darkness. "v-V?" that was the first time she ever spoke. She was always so quiet but now she trusted V and now she would talk to her. 182 looked around the cell for V but she didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly the cell door opened and 182 looked towards it. 868 was holding V by the back of her neck and he was glaring at 182. "I thought I told you not to escape…" 868 dropped V on the ground. She was covered in scars and cuts. 182 ran over to her and dragged her gently away from the door.

868 glared and slammed the cell door. 182 started to try and fix V up, though it was difficult she managed to do a semi good job. V woke up a few minutes later and looked at 182. 182 blinked at her and crawled over to her.

"W-What did you do?" V looked at her and tilted her head. "So you can talk I guess…a-anyway I was trying to find a way out of here. But I guess it didn't work.." 182 patted her head, smiling slightly. "T-Thank you for trying to help me escape." She sighed. "B-But I don't think there's a w-way out of here…" V frowned then hugged her. "I'm sorry.." 182 sighed again and hugged her back.

"I-It's okay." They both just sat on the floor hugging each other for hours. 182 eventually fell asleep but V was still wide-awake. She was thinking of another way to escape and she had thought of a pretty good plan too. She got up carefully, trying not to wake up 182 and she went over to the door. 868 had forgotten to lock it so V quietly cracked the door open and she looked out.

She saw nobody and it was night so she thought that most likely everyone was asleep. V walked out of the room and she walked down the hall silently in the shadows. 182 was still asleep in their cell. V continued to walk until she saw a hole in the wall that was most likely the exit. It had a book over it though and being the size she is, V would have much trouble trying to move it.

V sighed, a little annoyed by her height right now but she quickly began to move the book, only trying to slide it away from the hole. She struggled but finally managed to move it. V smiled then went back to her cell to get 182. She nudged her and 182 woke up.

V grabbed her by the wrist and helped her up. She put a finger over her mouth, telling 182 to be quiet. 182 nodded and walked silently out of the room with her. V took her to the hole in the wall and they ran outside. They began to run as fast as they could away from 868's home.

It was still night so it was hard to see but they kept running until they were out of breath. They found an abandoned mineshaft and they both went inside. 182 found a few candles and lanterns. She lit the candles then put them in the lantern. The lanterns lit the whole place up, making it much easier to see.

V found two holes in the wall of the shaft and she went inside, carrying a match to see. The two holes lead to two different dome like rooms in the wall, too small for a human but just the right size for a stitchpunk. V decided that the two domes like rooms would be her and 182's bedrooms. While V was checking out the rooms 182 was putting things that she found in the mineshaft that she thought would be useful in a pile. Later that night when V and 182 had finished fixing the place up, getting supplies, and making their bedrooms they went to sleep.

The next morning 868 had woken up and gone to check on 182 and V. When he saw that they were gone he was outraged. He went to the guard that was responsible for making sure V and 182 wouldn't try and get away and he punch him in the face. Loud yelling was heard throughout the hideout. When 868 was done throwing his anger out at the guard he sent his scouts to go out and find 182 and V.

But they made sure that they would never be found because they set traps everywhere around their hiding place. And it worked too because for a long time 868 never found them.


End file.
